Jace Wynn
Jace, (''ᛃᚨᚲᛖ ᚹᚢᚾᚾ'' i'n Old Norse/Norwegian)', or known as Jason "Jace"' Wynn' is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, former antagonist and one of the main characters. Jace Wynn is the original hybrid, the first-ever of his kind. He is a witch and a vampire syphoned into one species called a maven. He is a very powerful hybrid. He is the son of a very powerful witch family, an unknown father and mother, along with his two older brothers. He was born into a noble family, a wealthy family. He resided in Whitmore, with his family before the founding families resided there and claimed it as their own. His family was killed by the plague, and Jace is the only one who survived because of his own powers to heal himself. Because his family did not practise magic anymore. In reality, that story is not true and he did, in fact, kill his whole family because of the ritual needed for him to become a hybrid. His species is seen as an abomination, which is why he is discriminated by others for being different. Among other factors, this led him to grow up as a person who is very resentful. He is the oldest known witch and a member of the Wynn Family. Jace is the son of a nobleman and noblewoman and adoptive older brother of Kol. Jace was born in Whitmore, Virginia 2381 B.C. which makes him 4399 years old in present time. He was born into a noble family who lived in a village, residing in Whitmore before the founding families found it and claimed it as their own. His family is a powerful witch family which consisted of his father, mother and two older brothers. His whole family is claimed to have died by the plague, only Jace survived. He was the only one of his brothers that practised magic, and his parents had stopped once their children were born. He made himself a vampire by using his own blood and an immortality spell. He fed on the villagers, including his friends to complete his transition into a vampire. He also became the first-ever hybrid, a hybrid of a witch and a vampire. That happened because of him being a witch while transitioning into a vampire, making him a hybrid. He realised he had both gotten the powers of a vampire and a witch after he felt remorse for the remaining humans of his massacre, he healed them up unknowingly without sharing his vampiric blood. After all of the villagers left the abandonment village, he lived alone. A while of residing in the gruesome village by himself, many other people had settled there, including his best-friend Kol. He vowed to turn Kol, a three-year younger nobleman who he soon befriended, into a hybrid as well because of their brotherly bond. He decided to adopt Kol after he became an orphan and after doing so he took Kol under his wing as they resided in Whitmore together. Personality Jace is extremely reserved and mature, he looks like someone who is cold, yet he is the warmest of them both (Kol and Jace). Jace is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said: "I'm a man of my word". Jace has been known to break deals but only when he realized he was lied to, He does not tolerate liars and gets angry. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and other creatures and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, Although Jace is capable of controlling it. He also has no tolerance for those that disrespect him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer, such as killing someone that person that disrespected him loved, making them suffer instead. Jace is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. When he meets Odessa, he respects her for her bravery and willingness to put herself in harm's way to protect her loved ones, which is something that Jace himself has done for his loved one's many times, including Kol. Trivia Appearance Jace is known for and has a strong title for his handsome good looks. He is described as having fine, straight, golden blond hair, long eyelashes, and eyes that look almost completely white in the light, but they are actually very light grey. He has a lean, slim muscular build and is 6'2 in height, making him tower over most people. His face is often described as being beautiful, gorgeous and angular and Odessa often refers to him as beautiful and leonine and angelic, with a narrow nose, a thin mouth, and luscious thick eyebrows. Jace's style is very neutral, he likes to wear those colours. He likes to wear button-up shirts and slacks. His style is very refined and he sometimes likes to dress up in comfortable clothing like a hoodie. He often wears joggers, with his outfits as this makes it easier for him to run faster if needed to. He always wears his signature two-piece dangling earrings in silver that complete his look, saying that it is all the accessories he needs to look good. Quotes "Everything ends... even the immortals. There is no such thing as living forever." "I'm a man of my word, I will not bring any harm to your beloved." ''' "Who's this Jack Frost lookalike dude? He's creeping me out giving me the witchy voodoos." "You know I can hear you perfectly fine right?"''' Name Jason is a common given name for a male. It comes from Greek Ἰάσων (Iásōn), meaning "healer", from the verb ἰάομαι (iáomai), "heal", "cure", cognate with Ἰασώ, Iasō, the goddess of healing and ἰατρός, iatros, "healer", "physician". The name Jace is a Greek name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Jace is: A healing or other names are The Lord is My Salvation, Healer.   The name Wynn is Welsh. In Welsh, the meaning of the name Wynn is: White, fair, handsome.  Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Wynn Family Category:Grayson Family Category:Supernatural